


Adored

by bluewhale1127_1201



Series: Domestic Shenanigans [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chan is Baby, Chan is cute, Insecurity, Jicheol, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, mentioned seoksoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewhale1127_1201/pseuds/bluewhale1127_1201
Summary: Jihoon doubts his marriage, Chan is there to reasuure him that he's on his side.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Domestic Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891903
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Adored

Jihoon barely dragged himself inside, another night working late again. Being the only reliable accountant in a big firm sucked but the job paid well. He wasn't the only one there of course there was Junhui, he was from China and Soonyoung. He would have went home earlier hadn't it been date night for Jun and his fiance. Today was also Soonyoung's ten year anniversary with his childhood sweetheart Seokmin, they married young. All the paperwork was left for Jihoon to settle by himself. He didn't mind as long as his friends were happy. He punched in the pass code and was startled by laughter in the living room.  
He suddenly felt very awake as he saw his husband laughing with Jeonghan. They seemed really close had it not been for baby Chan sleeping in between them, Jihoon was sure they'd be sharing the same air. Suddenly his heart felt heavy.  
It was Jeonghan who noticed him first. He quickly scooted away from Seungcheol.  
"Hey Jihoon. It's getting late I should go." Jeonghan said arranging Chan before standing up.  
Jihoon went to the kitchen before Seungcheol could greet him. He saw his dinner in the microwave but he was sure he lost his appetite.  
*It's almost one. They must have been having so much fun not to notice the time.* Jihoon thought.  
He was tired, sleepy and in need of cuddles. He breathed in deeply and poured himself a glass of water. His hands were trembling.  
"Hey hun. I'm going to drive Jeonghan since..." Seungcheol said from behind him.  
"I know." Jihoon turned to face him putting on a fake smile. "I'm going to bed."  
The bed felt cold and empty. At times like those Jihoon questioned his marriage. He loved Seungcheol with all his heart but somehow it also felt like they weren't meant to be. Seeing Jeonghan and Chan constantly reminded him of his place. Chan liked having his parents together so Jeonghan came over a lot. Jihoon told himself over and over that he was the one Seungcheol married, he had the ring but Jeonghan had the child. It hurt a lot, it was unfair. Jihoon wanted to give his husband a kid too. They had been married for four beautiful years but due to complications on Jihoon's side, there was no baby.  
The tears fell on their own as Jihoon recalled his wedding day, the happiest day of his life. Back then he didn't mind Seungcheol having a kid. Chan was still staying with Jeonghan then. Well things happened and Seungcheol had to take Chan whilst Jeonghan went abroad for work. He came back after two years in the US.  
Jihoon didn't have a problem with having the other male around after all he was Chan's mother. Who was he to deny the boy his parents? He just didn't feel like Seungcheol was his anymore.  
There was a knock on the door, Jihoon hastily wiped his tears. It was Chan holding his dear dinosaur plushie.  
"Hoonie can Channie sleep with you?"  
"Channie you are a big boy. You should be able to sleep alone now." Jihoon said softly.  
The little one looked down pouting.  
"It's just that Channie miss your hugs and you sing sweet songs for Channie." Chan looked up at Jihoon with gleaming eyes.  
"Come on in then." He couldn't resist the pleading look.  
It was weird how Chan always seemed to pick up when Jihoon was sad. The seven year old would cling to Jihoon and refuse to speak with his dad if ever Jihoon got upset by Seungcheol.  
"Hoonie Channie very sad." Chan said in Jihoon's embrace.  
"Why baby? Your mom was here. Didn't you have fun with mommy and daddy?"  
"No. I missed you. Mommy come over and Hoonie looks very sad. Channie don't want Hoonie to be sad because of mommy and daddy. Channie on hoonie's side."  
Jihoon chuckled at Chan, he kissed the boy's black locks and started humming a soft tune.  
"Hoonie?"  
"Mhh?"  
"Channie loves you." Chan gave Jihoon a peck on the cheek before making himself comfortable again.  
"Love you too baby." Jihoon gradually fell asleep.  
^.^  
Jihoon felt awfully tired, he could barely open his eyes when he bumped into Seungcheol who smelt freshly showered.  
"Ji, you don't look so good. You okay?" Seungcheol felt his temperature, he was a little warm.  
"Gotta go... Work..." he slurred, tilting sideways dangerously.  
"No you are calling in sick, back to bed." Seungcheol helped him back in the covers. Chan didn't even stir at all the jostling.  
"Jeonghan, Ji is sick I'm calling in sick also. Can you come and get Chan in an hour?" Seungcheol texted. He woke Chan up, baby had daycare today.  
Seungcheol was scrambling with Chan's backpack, the child busy stuffing himself with cereal when he suddenly looked at Seungcheol.  
"What is it Channie?"  
"Channie upset."  
"Why because Hoonie is sick?"  
"No because daddy make Hoonie upset..." Channie paused. "Hoonie is sick too?"  
Seungcheol stared, surprised at his son and mostly at what he was saying.  
"I upset Jihoon?"  
"He make sad face when you and mommy laugh together. Laugh with Hoonie too. Channie think daddy doesn't like Hoonie anymore."  
"What! No!" Seungcheol exclaimed a little loud. To say he was shocked was an understatement.  
"Now daddy make Hoonie sick. Kwannie said Uncle Minnie is sick because his tummy hurt. Turns out it is baby brother. Channie have baby brother too?" The kid asked innocently.  
Seungcheol's jaw dropped. Chan knew too much for his age. Before he could respond, Jeonghan was ringing the doorbell. They were both gone in five minutes so Seungcheol could finally focus on Jihoon.  
He noticed how distanced Jihoon had become the past few days. He was drowning himself with work. Always waking up when Seungcheol was asleep and getting back home late.  
Seungcheol didn't like seeing Jihoon going back to his closed in self. That is why he was planning a trip with Jeonghan. Jeonghan was actually helping him out with the traveling expenses. He wanted to take Jihoon to Paris just the two of them. It was a surprise, but he is the one surprised that Chan of all people could pick up on his husband's insecurity.  
After eating the porridge Jihoon was flat out. Seungcheol called his doctor friend Wonwoo. It might be nothing serious but Seungcheol just wanted to be sure.  
Wait, "Channie have baby brother too?" suddenly rang in his mind.  
Jihoon woke feeling a whole lot better in the evening but he was still sleepy. His stomach was growling loudly and it didn't help that something delicious was cooking in the kitchen.  
Seungcheol was on the phone, his back turned when Jihoon showed up.  
"I'm sorry Jeonghan. Paris will have to wait. I have to tell him I have no choice. Kiss Channie for me." he hung up.  
Jihoon could feel himself losing his appetite again. What was this about Paris now? When Seungcheol faced him, he was startled by the look of pure adoration in his eyes.  
"Jihoonie?" Seungcheol squeezed him in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, so so sorry."  
"What? Why?" For some reason Jihoon thought this was it. Seungcheol was leaving him.  
"I've been planning a romantic week for both of us in Paris but I had to cancel."  
"Cancel? Paris? With me?" Jihoon looked up, tears in his eyes. "Why?"  
"I know you've been working extra hard and we've been very distanced lately but it was because I was planning this surprise with Jeonghan. He had booked a hotel for us and everything." Seungcheol said rubbing his nape. Jihoon blinked owlishly at him.  
"Why did you cancel then?" Jihoon asked. Seungcheol palmed Jihoon's cheeks and tilted his face.  
On the table where food was supposed to be placed, was the milk bottle Seungcheol always said Chan loved when he was a baby. Jihoon couldn't understand, squinting a little he could make out a Congratulations.  
He left his partner and went to the table. Picking the bottle up he almost dropped when he turned to face Seungcheol. He was tongue tied, speechless and couldn't do anything but just gape at Seungcheol.  
"Yes Jihoon ah we are going to be parents."  
They spent a solid hour crying in each other's arms. Seungcheol laughed at some point telling Jihoon that he cried when Wonwoo sent the text earlier.  
Jihoon felt so overwhelmed. He was going to have a kid with his dearly loved husband who had been planning a romantic trip for him all this time. He supposes he was feeling insecure because of the mood swings. Way to blame it on the baby already Jihoon.  
"Please tell me how you feel at all times Ji, marriage is about communication. Getting the signal from Chan makes me feel worthless." Seungcheol said, Jihoon tucked in his arms.  
"I will. I'm sorry I got carried away. I should apologize to Jeonghan too, he probably felt bad..." as he was speaking Jihoon's phone rang.  
"Jeonghan hyung?"  
"Hey Jihoon..." he sounded breathless. "Sorry to disturb, Chan won't sleep without hearing your voice."  
"Oh." Jihoon smiled.  
"Hoonie, Channie worried. Still sick?" the baby asked cutely.  
"Hoonie is feeling way better now baby."  
For some unknown reason Jihoon could not comprehend how Chan's mind worked.  
"Baby? Is it baby? Channie be big brother!" Chan squealed on the phone. Jihoon couldn't help the grin that overtook him.  
"Yes baby, you are going to be a big brother."  
"Wow wow mommy Channie gonna be big brother. Uncle Jisoo Channie big brother yay!"  
There was a surprised squeal and a chuckle from another voice, Jihoon supposed it was this Uncle Jisoo. Chan sounded so ecstatic and that what was all Jihoon cared about.  
"Congratulations Jihoon. Now he is never going to go back to sleep." Jeonghan said laughing.  
"Sing something for him, he'll eventally calm down."  
"You'll make a great mom."  
"Thanks Jeonghan for everything, Paris too."  
"Okay don't mention it.. Jisoo stop him before he reaches for the candy jar!" then the line was cut.  
At that moment tucked safely in his husband's arms, Jihoon felt happy. He was were he was meant to be.


End file.
